


Let's join a botanica

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Let's join a botanica [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bullying, First Meetings, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other, Shopping Malls, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: K.O. befriends a little girl who work at a botanica with a mananaggal and a ghost.





	Let's join a botanica

K.O., Enid and Rad walked into the mall.

But they hears a somber yet soft voice

"Welcome to San Manuela Botanica"

Enid and Rad pulled K.O. and they ran into the botanica.

It was a mananaggal with long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a blue shirt with a purplish pink skull, black shorts and red sneakers.

Rad gulped "I don't want her to suck my blood"

Enid laughed

"Enid this isn't funny"

But they hears a scream

It was a ghost with black hair, brown eyes, black mustache and tan skin. He wears a flat cap, a blue shirt, light gray pants, white socks and black shoes.

K.O. said "Uh-oh?" as he saws a little girl organizing the boxes.

She has curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a yellow dress with a white collar and black mary jane shoes.

"Hi i'm Raul and these are my co workers"

"Phelia"

Phelia said "Hi" as she waved her hand

"And Marinuela"

Marinuela waved her hand

Enid, Rad and K.O. said "Aww!"

K.O. said "This will get my mind off of things"

Marinuela began to speak in a cute and childlike voice

"Hi I'm Marinuela Ramirez and today is my first day of work"

Marinuela laughed

Raul, Phelia, Enid, Rad and K.O. joined in.

K.O. thought "Well i guess this is the beginning of a new friendship"


End file.
